Colette's Downfall
Colette's Downfall is a story in The IT Files series, which focuses on Colette Landry and the revelation that she was a mole for Utopia Holdings. Summary TBA... Appearing Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Abbie Cornish 3.jpg|Kate Keller (Abbie Cornish)|link=Kate Keller Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck (Odette Annable)|link=River Peck Melanie Merkosky 2.jpg|Kaitlin Fairchild Melanie Merkowsky|link=Kaitlin Fairchild Patricia Heaton.jpg|Megan Fairchild (Patricia Heaton)|link=Megan Fairchild Mark McKinney 2.jpg|Bob Fairchild (Mark McKinney)|link=Bob Fairchild Katarina Waters 4.jpg|Petra Wolf (Katarina Waters)|link=Petra Wolf Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Megan Boone.jpg|Janine Radcliff (Megan Boone)|link=Janine Radcliff Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper (Meagan Good)|link=Catherine Harper Jessica Biel 2.jpg|Casey Adams (Jessica Biel)|link=Casey Adams Angelina Jolie 2.jpg|Angel Jenly (Angelina Jolie)|link=Angel Jenly Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Catherine Zeta-Jones 4.jpg|Sonia Castillo (Catherine Zeta-Jones)|link=Sonia Castillo Alex O'Loughlin.jpg|Ian Blake (Alex O'Loughlin)|link=Ian Blake Claire Van der Boom 4.jpg|Alexandra Blake (Claire Van Der Boom)|link=Alexandra Blake Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Billie Piper.jpg|Lori Jones (Billie Piper)|link=Lori Jones Jessica Chobot 4.jpg|Dianna Traynor (Jessica Chobot)|link=Dianna Traynor Minka Kelly 3.jpg|Camille Lambert (Minka Kelly)|link=Camille Lambert Doukissa Nomikou 9.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Kristin Kreuk.jpg|Nicole Kao (Kristin Kreuk)|link=Nicole Kao Mylène Jampanoï 2.jpg|Kaylee Kao (Heidi Lucas)|link=Kaylee Kao Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz-Volt (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Rosamund Pike 2.jpg|Harriet Waler (Rosamund Pike)|link=Harriet Waler Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Candice Michelle 2.jpg|Celina Swan (Candice Michelle)|link=Celina Swan Olivia Wilde 5.jpg|Nessa Kelly (Olivia Wilde)|link=Nessa Kelly Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi (Masi Oka)|link=Juro Takashi David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland (David Tennant)|link=Jason Holland Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike (Karl Urban)|link=Perry Pike Kari Byron 5.jpg|Bethany McGill (Kari Byron)|link=Bethany McGill Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov (Victor Webster)|link=Victor Morozov Maryse Ouellet 3.jpg|Ariel Landry (Maryse Ouellet)|link=Ariel Landry Elaine Tan 2.jpg|Rosario Luan (Elaine Tan)|link=Rosario Luan Erica Durance.jpg|Britney Landon (Erica Durance)|link=Britney Landon Takuya Kimura.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura (Takuya Kimura)|link=Takahishi Nakamura Elizabeth Mitchell 2.jpg|Janelle Gallegos (Elizabeth Mitchell)|link=Janelle Gallegos Ruth Negga 3.jpg|Keren Defar (Ruth Negga)|link=Keren Defar Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared (Michelle Rodriguez)|link=Carmen Pared Michelle Ryan 5.jpg|Christina Merritt (Michelle Ryan)|link=Christina Merritt Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida (Naoko Mori)|link=Shiori Yoshida Nicole Kidman 3.jpg|Emily Woods (Nicole Kidman)|link=Emily Woods Noomi Rapace 2.jpg|Ulrika Stendahl (Noomi Rapace)|link=Ulrika Stendahl Mark Sheppard.jpg|Rhys Adams (Mark Sheppard)|link=Rhys Adams Jaime Murray.jpg|Delora Butler (Jaime Murray)|link=Delora Butler Moon Bloodgood 3.jpg|Jin Pierce (Moon Bloodgood)|link=Jin Pierce Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp (Jeremy Renner)|link=Leonard Sharp Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams (Adam Baldwin)|link=Franklin Adams Rose Rollins 2.jpg|Greta Stevens (Rose Rollins)|link=Greta Stevens Kate del Castillo 3.jpg|Teresita Zuniga (Kate Del Castillo)|link=Teresita Zuniga Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage (Summer Glau)|link=Megan Gage Selena Gomez 4.jpg|Angelita Castillo (Selena Gomez)|link=Angelita Castillo Liv Tyler.jpg|Becky Newman (Liv Tyler)|link=Becky Newman Lauren Cohan.jpg|Isabella Winthrop (Lauren Cohan)|link=Isabella Winthrop Sienna Miller 3.jpg|Lily Gardner (Sienna Miller)|link=Lily Gardner Rachel Nichols 4.jpg|Ruby Edison (Rachel Nichols)|link=Ruby Edison Maria Teresa Francville.jpg|Allegra Bianci (Maria Teresa Francville)|link=Allegra Bianci Zooey Deschanel.jpg|Tamera Flick (Zooey Deschanel)|link=Tamera Flick Sophie Winkleman.jpg|Annie Sebastian (Sophie Winkleman)|link=Annie Sebastian Elyse Levesque 5.jpg|Tyra Jones (Elyse Levesque)|link=Tyra Jones Nina Dobrev.jpg|Zhenya Velitchkov (Nina Dobrev)|link=Zhenya Velitchkov Jennifer Lawrence 3.jpg|Pearl Berman (Jennifer Lawrence)|link=Pearl Berman Tabrett Bethell 3.jpg|Ione Hales (Tabrett Bethell)|link=Ione Hales Denise van Outen.jpg|Denise Gillibrand (Denise van Outen)|link=Denise Gillibrand Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov (Allison Mack)|link=Anna Sokolov Milo Ventimiglia 5.jpg|Gregory Barnes (Milo Ventimiglia)|link=Gregory Barnes Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Eve Torres 12.png|Chita Francisco (Eve Torres)|link=Chita Francisco Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev (Yvonne Strahovski)|link=Tatiana Lebedev Johnathan Rhys Meyers 3.jpg|Travis Paddington (Jonathan Rhys-Meyers)|link=Travis Paddington Kate Nauta 3.jpg|Rhonda Evens (Kate Nauta)|link=Rhonda Evens Stana Katic 6.jpg|Mira Stolar (Stana Katic)|link=Mira Stolar Mirko Filipovic 2.jpg|Neven Stolar (Mirko Filipovic)|link=Neven Stolar Rachel McAdams 3.jpg|Kimberly Ewart (Rachel McAdams)|link=Kimberly Ewart Jason Reso 3.jpg|Henry Dawkins (Jason Reso)|link=Henry Dawkins Tehmina Sunny.jpg|Sharmila Darzi (Tehmina Sunny)|link=Sharmila Darzi Category: Stories Category: The IT Files